


A mess of paints and reality

by lilac_poison



Series: painting at night [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_poison/pseuds/lilac_poison
Summary: Feyre has been wanting to paint Rhysand for ages, and instead of finding courage to do it openly. She does it in secrecy. Oh but secrets rarely ever stay hidden for long. (no smut just fluff and angst)





	A mess of paints and reality

The thought of any to the professors finding her asleep and covered in paint on the life drawing couch in the morning set Feyre off into little fits of giggling, on the edge of hysterics. But she could not stop painting. She told herself that, she will leave the universities art studio in an hour. However the temptation of drawing into the night, the lonesome easels silent witnesses to her crimes was far too charming.

She knew this was unhealthy, yet she exhausted her body and mind by honing her full attention onto the canvas. It's not that she felt guilty for hiding in the storage rooms, whilst waiting for the cleaners to lock down the classroom. Nor was she scared of Tamlin, the ever so obsessed ex she knew would be waiting for her, next to her dorm after her classes. What made her completely mortified however, is if someone were to find out what she was painting, or more specifically who.

Yes, she admitted to herself : Rhysand Bellini was stupidly gorgeous and the prick knew it. He was her partner for the Classical civilisation class and they were working on the presentation "charisma of the Greek Gods" together since the start of the year. It was during one of their debates wether Hades was a self-entitled villain stealing persephone away or a kind ruler giving the worthy girl the power and love she deserved, when she found herself wanting to capture the perfect angles of his face in a painting. A desire that would haunt her and undoubtedly push her to the recklessness of this night.

She had set the general colours and shapes in place, improvising and making up what she couldn't quite remember form his face. However something was still missing, he looked on from the painting with adoration. Why has she painted him that way? -she didn't understand and chided her obsessed brain for believing, that he looked at her with such expression.

As if walking up from a haze of shapes and colours she looked at the night sky through a window, finding it to be blushing over the horizon. She understood that she must make her escape now before anyone found her. Taking one last look at the painting she paints his irises purple, setting an unnatural tone to his whole being. A small smile tugging at her lips she climbed out of the window (the studio thankfully having large windows on the first floor). A careful hold on the small canvas as not to smudge it, her walk of shame through the campus had to be fast. what she didn't expect however was that somebody would be awake at five o'clock in the morning. cutting off her access to her dorm.

as a dark silhoette jogged towards her, Feyre's tired and slowly processing brain forced her body to hide itself behind an alcove in a column. The familiar figure sprinted past her stopping on the grass and continuing with his workout. Feyre grew very irritated from her grogginess, she was debating wether she should just walk right past him when she realised that Rhysand Bellini himself was doing his morning workout right in-front of her. Her sharp intake of breath seemed to distract Rhys from his actions. In confusion he looked around. Feyre swore that his eyes caught on to the darkness in the alcove before continuing his press-ups. 

Willing her self to freeze, she admired the precise movements of his body forgetting about time all together. When he finally stood up to stretch he turned around having thrown his sweat slicked shirt on to the ground. Feyre melted at the glistening torso so evident even in the morning darkness. For a moment she swore he was putting on a show as he stretched his body in all the complimenting angles, but she didn't mind. When he finally left, the sun was slowly beginning it's assend and Feyre stealthily hurried to her dorm. as she was about to round the next corner something jumped at her out from the darkness: "boooooo". 

Her nerves on edge she emitted a squeal that was loud enough to wake half of the campus up. Her arms immediately pressing the painting smack against her white shirt on reflex. She looked at her offender bewildered, only to realise that Rhys was smirking madly at her and quite frankly still shirtless. 

\- 'Well I knew that girls went mad for my body.' He gestured to himself 'But no one went so far as to follow me in the night'

\- Scowling, Feyre threw a pathetic 'You wish'

\- The size of his smirk now incredulous 'And what were you doing exactly , Hiding from me?'

Feyre blushed, only now realising that her art was all over her, hoping that it was smudged into an unrecognisable mess, she looked down and detached her canvas from her torso. it seemed she was in luck as the painting its self was completely ruined.

-'Look what you did' Feyre seethed through her teeth helplessly trying to ignore his question. Feigning anger was the only way out of this situation her brain saw.

However Rhys seemed transfixed on her shirt his expression unreadable, but a a redness on his cheeks undeniable. Feyre looked down, only now registering that her masterpiece has effortlessly printed onto the white fabric, and was the exact replica of the original. 

-'What.. is that me?' Rhysand slowly processed 'how..? that's beautiful Feyre!'

Her reaction to his dumb-folded mumbling was immediate: with an unexpected burst of strength she bolted for her building. Her brain whirling and going crazy at the interaction that has just taken place. As she grabbed hold of the door she shut herself in immediately going for her dorm, ignoring Rhysand shouts of protest outside.

Having taken of her cursed shirt, she sank down onto the floor taking down the covers of her bed and curling herself in them. Remembering only now, that the mess of the canvas was forgotten on the grass of the campus. Feyre wiled herself to believe that all of this was a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic. I am very excited! please please criticise me. if this will be liked I will continue on with the story.  
smut will come eventually (a terrible pun really)


End file.
